


honey pepper glazed.

by 614gravity



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun's Comeback Celebration 2020, M/M, Soulmates, blond undercut chanyeol, cbx ladder baekhyun, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/614gravity/pseuds/614gravity
Summary: Chanyeol can't be Bella Swan because apparently, he's the Iron Man.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 33
Kudos: 65
Collections: Challenge #3 — Sweet vs Spicy





	honey pepper glazed.

**Author's Note:**

> writing everything under 1k is actually so hard, I had to edit and delete so many things...so this fic might feel very lacking. But I tried my best and rushed it before the deadline so I hope you'll enjoy reading!!
> 
> And a major thanks to mod N for always being so sweet!!♥️

Baekhyun had prayed everyday for someone to fill the gaps of his loneliness. Someone worthy of giving his heart. He just didn't expect that person to be Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were polar opposites– one was dedicated to his sport, parties and beer meanwhile the other had been in a long-standing relationship with coffee and books.

Baekhyun was the textbook definition of a model student– with his nerdy glasses, a dressing sense that would put his grandpa to shame, and perfect grades. But he was nowhere near what people would imagine as Park Chanyeol's other half.

They weren't acquaintances. Chanyeol, despite being friends with the whole campus, never really spared Baekhyun more than a simple glance. Not that Baekhyun had been _trying_ to get his attention.

People always imagine meeting their soulmates would feel like imaginary flowers falling on them with a piece of sweet, dramatic music playing in the background. And the two people having shocked smiles on their faces when they recognize the identical mark on their wrists.

Unfortunately, for Baekhyun and Chanyeol, their meeting involved _blood_.

Baekhyun had just clicked _send email_ at 5:35 a.m in the morning– eyes bloodshot red and hair unkempt. He's barely had any sleep and he's exhausted to the bone. He desperately needs some nourishment.

He weakly heads to his fridge and opens the freezer only to find it devoid of any pouches.

"Fuck–"

This is bad news. With how busy he'd been with his assignments, he forgot to call his butler back home and ask him to restock with _special_ supplies.

Baekhyun quickly feels feral hunger surging through him and clouding his sanity. In the next few minutes, he finds himself on the street, scavenging for food. He's lost control, and in that crazed frenzy, he luckily finds a tall figure walking down the street.

On a normal day when he isn't consumed by hunger-driven madness, he would ignore the person. But all he sees now is _food_. So he immediately runs to the walking food and jumps on the poor unsuspecting human.

The human yelps and thankfully, wasn't drunk enough to let a blood-sucking creature pounce on him. So he quickly pushed the vampire to the ground and holds him by his wrists.

"What the fuck dude– Byun Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol looks down at his classmates and sees the guy panting and growling. Sure, he's drunk but still sober enough to not hallucinate the sharp canines and eyes staring back at him in shock, flashing a deathly shade of red.

The sight is frightening and he's freaked the _fuck_ out. His instincts tell him to immediately _run_ but he can't move because a shining heart on Baekhyun's arm catches his eye and Chanyeol feels like a cold water has been splashed over him.

That night, he had two horrifying and dreadful realizations.

One, Byun Baekhyun, his classmate who's always looked too smart and intimidating for him to approach, is not human.

And two, the said non-human is his _goddamn_ soulmate.

Chanyeol has had his share of eventful days, but this moment right now, takes the cake. His soulmate looks like he's ready to kill someone and Chanyeol wants to run away. But the poor vampire, he supposes, also looks like he's in pain. Chanyeol's heart tugs at the thought of leaving his soulmate behind to die alone in the street, so he stays.

But he's also completely clueless as to what to do. He's never dealt with a vampire before. He thought they lived far away from humans. So his bewildered, barely-functioning, half drunk and confused brain makes him think of the only two things he associates with vampires and they are– _Twilight_ , and vampires themed pornos.

He doesn't know if they're any accurate representation of how vampires live but both include the human offering their neck to the vampire so that's exactly what Chanyeol does, and screams in pain when the vampire bites into him. Baekhyun hungrily, _deliriously_ drinks from his soulmate and passes out, but not before muttering a quiet _sorry, and thank you_.

»»——⍟——««

"So basically you're half-vampire?"

"Yup."

"And you can eat human food but still require blood once every few weeks?"

"Yup," Baekhyun says again, but with ketchup on his lips. Chanyeol has half the urge to wipe it off.

"And you're also, like, filthy rich?"

"Correct."

"So why are you making me pay for all this food?" Chanyeol gestures towards the three bowls of _jjajangmyeon_ and two plates of fries.

"Told you I lost my wallet yesterday when I went crazy." Baekhyun chews on another bite of the _jjajangmyeon_. "I promised I will pay you back."

"Whatever." Chanyeol groans and watches Baekhyun eat. It's an odd thought but Chanyeol finds Baekhyun adorable when he's eating.

Until that fucker starts giggling.

"Why are you laughing?"

"It's….just. I just realised I'm making my vampire food pay for my human food. No offence."

"Offence fully taken." Chanyeol shakes his head. "I should be the Bella Swan here, not your food."

"No you're Iron Man," Baekhyun looks at the taller's confused face and smiles. "Because you're giving me blood!"

Chanyeol just looks at him blankly and heaves a loud sigh. "I can't believe _you're_ my soulmate."

If Chanyeol got nearly injured, had his neck bitten and blood drawn out, and sucked his wallet dry within only a day of having Baekhyun, then he can't imagine what else he has in store for him in future.

And he's rightfully worried. Because Baekhyun does take him on a long journey filled with lots of adventures, bickering, _blood_ and tears. It's not easy having a half-vampire as your soulmate. But Chanyeol thinks it's worth it.

It's worth it when Baekhyun kisses him shyly, soothes the bite marks on Chanyeol's neck with his tongue, gives him comfort, and supports him in every step of his life.

Their relationship is a mixture of sugar and spice. Others may find the taste odd but for Chanyeol and Baekhyun, it's perfect.

- _the end._


End file.
